Secretos Ocultos
by Shampoo marea
Summary: Universo Alternativo.Epoca medieval. Matrimonio por conveniencia( mas tarde va a ver mucho ROMANCE!!!)
1. capitulo 1

Sentimientos Ocultos  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi aunque los quisiera tener!!!! Solamente los tome prestados.  
  
Nota de autor: Este es un fic de "Universo alternativo", digamos que se me ocurrio hacer esto despues de escuchar algunas canciones de escaflowne. En este fic van a aparecer la mayoria de los personajes pero no como Scauts .Esta historia se centra en la epoca medieval. Espero que lo disfruten. Los apellidos de los personajes fueron cambiados. Darien es Carft y Serena Landlor....En el futuro va a ver muchisimo ROMANCE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Inglaterra , Londres 1684 Castillo Craft  
  
  
  
El joven Rei estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en su nuevo reino que su padre le habia dejado. Hacia unas semanas que el antiguo Rei habia fallecido por causas desconocidas aunque algunos de la corte decian que habia sido envenenado cuando tomo su vino preferido.  
  
La muerte de su padre golpeo fuertemente los sentimientos de su hijo ya que ambos no mantenian una buena relacion , se decia que el principe no queria ser el heredero de la corona pero el destino le jugo una mal jugada. Hacia 7 dias que el Rei fue coronado heredando gran territorio y fortunas de la realeza que habian sido mantenidos durante siglos.  
  
Testarudo y cabeza dura siempre se tuvo que hacer lo que el muchacho queria. Ahora con 25 años de edad tenia en sus manos el destino de su reino y tambien de sus ciudadanos. Habian pocas expectativas de que este nuevo Rei sea democratico ya que los reyes anteriores fueron todos asesinos , crueles , insensibles, tiranos y muchas otras palabras indescriptibles.  
  
El sol iluminaba la camara en donde los codos del joven descanzaban en una mesa, un rayo de luz iluminaba sus rizos negros , ojos cerrados con una expresion calma y serena. Atractivo , si , en la corte ya se discutia quien iba a ser la muchacha que tubiese la suerte de casarse con el . Desafortunadamente las pocas personas que lo conocian sabian que tenia un carácter indomable y fuerte .  
  
Cansado de escuchar sugerencias el Rei siempre se escondia en la biblioteca que era el unico lugar en donde el se sentia seguro y calmo. En esa habitacion el paso tiempos inolvidables con su madre ya fallecida años atrás. El la amaba , su dulzura y comprension hicieron que su amor por ella aumentaran. La extrañaba ...extrañaba los momentos en donde el podia descanzar y no tener esos sentimientos de opresion y depension que sentia en estos momentos. * porque tengo que ser Rei si yo nunca quise serlo?* se preguntaba continuamente .  
  
En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la habitacion . Una muchacha de pelo castaño entra, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con comida. Llevaba un vaso de jugo de naranja y con una galletas caseras. La muchacha camino cautelosamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido , ya que haciendolo podria molestar a su Rei . Apoyo la bandeja en la mesa , haciendo de esta que no se caiga, miro a su Rei quien este tenia su cabeza reposando sobre la mesa, parecia que dormia profundamente. La joven pertenecia de la servidumbre, lamentablemente en su infancia sus padres murieron haciendo de esta una huerfana. Sin familia y sin un lugar a donde ir la habian enviado a un orfanato en donde la maltrataron y torturaron no solo fisicamente sino tambien psicologicamente. Pero por suerte la familia Craft la habian adoptado como sirvienta que era mejor que estar en el orfanato. Se sentia agradecida por ello y por eso siempre trato de cuidar a la familia real.  
  
Dandose vuelta para irse , escucho que su amo la estaba observando. Trato de no fijar su mirada en el ya que la servidumbre nunca tenia que mirar al Rei a los ojos ( era como estar a su misma altura) . Sentia que habia hercho algo malo, si....habia despertado a su Rei. * Que torpe que sos Lita!!* se dijo a si misma. Bajando su cabeza , hablo a su Rei  
  
"Disculpeme amo , no fue mi intencion despertarlo!!!...Disculpeme!!! " exclamo la muchacha preocupada de ser castigada, sabia que los sirvientes que no respetaban a su amo eran castigados severamente.  
  
"Lita, cuantas veces te dije que no me llames amo, sino por mi nombre" dijo tranquilamente el Rei " ademas no me despertaste , ya estaba despierto".  
  
"oh , perdoneme am...Darien " dijo Lita sin mirarlo todavia mantenia su cabeza baja , mirando el suelo.  
  
"No importa Lita... que es esto que me trajiste? " pregunto Darien  
  
"Su comida" respondio la muchacha.  
  
"Si ya se , pero que es? " pregunto Darien. No sabe lo que es? Se pregunto Lita, era una simple merienda, jugo con galletas...  
  
" Jugo de naranja " dijo la muchacha apuntando hacia el vaso "y.."  
  
"..Galletas, si ya se" Dijo Darien. Mirando la bandeja. Hacia mucho tiempo que no comia esto...jugo de naranja , ya se habia olvidado como sabia el jugo , tantos recuerdos en una bebida... La muchacha continuaba parada en el medio de la habitacion , esperando que su amo la excuse.  
  
"Bueno..ya podes irte" dijo mirandola. Lentamente la muchacha desaparecio de la habitacion. Nuevamente en silencio el Rei tomo su merienda. Unos minutos despues de haber tomado su merienda aparecio su consejero y amigo intimo. Ambos necesitaban hablar, de temas economicos y politicos que estaba sufriendo su reino. Su amigo de pelo blanco se sento en frente del Rei. Esperando de que este le hable.  
  
"Ya me estaba preocupando , siempre venis temprano , no me asustes mas" dijo Darien sonriendole a su amigo.  
  
"Es que tuve algunos problemas antes de venir " dijo el muchacho , su cara empezo a oscurercerse.  
  
"Que problemas hay?? , amigo mio, decimelo" pregunto Darien preocupado. Sabia que habian problemas internos en el reino pero no creia que iban a aparecer tan rapidamente.  
  
" En las aldeas se anda diciendo de que sos un Rei debil , de que hay conspiraciones internas que quieren derrocarte, en algunas aldeas hay pestes, la gente tiene hambre, lamento decirte que el pueblo esta disconforme " dijo lamentandose su amigo. Darien no sabia en que gravedad estaba sufriendo su reino pero con la poca descripcion de su amigo supo lo que debia preguntar.  
  
"Que hago Diamante ?, por favor dame alguna solucion " pidio Darien.  
  
"Bueno...estuve pensando que tu imagen podria cambiar y se te veria como un fuerte Rei si te casas y traes un heredero, ahí se veria que reponsable sos ..y.." aconsejo Diamante pero Darien lo interrumpio.  
  
"Casarme ?, yo?!!!!! "pregunto Darien , exaltado, no sentia que era el momento de estar en pareja ni menos tener un heredero.  
  
" Si, es la unica manera de que tu imagen cambie...en el caso de las pestes y el hambre...de eso me encargare yo , lo unico que debes hacer es casarte" dijo Diamante  
  
" Amigo mio , creo que no te das cuenta de que estas hablando....No VOY A CASARME!!!! " grito Darien  
  
" aah..bueno lamento decirte de que tu padre firmo un contrato que dice que debes casarte con la condesa.." pero Diamente fue nuevamente interrumpido  
  
" QUE MI PADRE HIZO QUE???? "exclamo Darien.  
  
"lo que te dije recien" dijo Diamante.  
  
"jaja yo soy el Rei a mi nadie me va a decir lo que debo hacer " dijo Darien . Presumido...bastante . Ahora que era Rei pensaba que nadie podria derrotarlo y desafortunadamente hacia unos dias creo una disputa con sus vecinos haciendo de esto una futura guerra.  
  
"Perdoname pero no tenes opcion ..acordate de la Ley de Enfitruris" dijo Diamante. Según esa ley todo matrimonio arreglado se debia respetar aunque el padre este muerto. Desafortunadamente el Rei debera casarse con la condesa.  
  
"oh no , Diamante voy a tener que casarme...."dijo Darien cayendo a su silla. No podia creer lo que su padre le habia hecho , porque lo hizo sin consultarle??  
  
"No te preocupes.., cuando la muchacha procree y tenga a tu heredero, no la tocaras mas y si queres no la veras mas.." dijo Diamente tratando de convencer a Darien. "Discaulpame pero tengo que ir a preparar el viaje que haremos para conocer a tu futura esposa y hablar con tu hermana" . Diamente avanzo hacia la puerta.  
  
"Como se llama??..esta condesa..." pregunto Darien.  
  
"Serena Landlor" dijo Diamante "pero todos la conocen como Lady Serena" dijo partiendo de la habitacion. Darien quedo solo en la habitacion pensando en esa muchacha . * Espero conocerte bien Lady Serena*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La muchacha de pelo rubio salio de la carroza, en la cual habia viajado hacia unas largas horas. Necesitaba respirar el aire puro y ver la naturaleza. Cansada de vivir 7 años en el convento de St Peter's, ahora se refugiaria en una nueva vida. Con 21 años sentia que estaba lista para vivir de nuevo. El convento le habia quitado su vitalidad y energia. Pero ahora recuperaria todo eso que le hacia falta.  
  
Con su vestido largo gris camino lentamente por el jardin de su casa , antes de entrar a esta. Cerca de la puerta la estaban esperando la servidumbre y su nodriza...Nene . La anciana de pelo blanco estaba mirandola desde lejos , entusiasmada de ver nuevamente a la muchacha que ahora era bastante grande. Tantos años educandola y viendola.  
  
"My Lady , Mi Lady!!!" grito la anciana corriendo hacia donde estaba la joven.La abrazo fuertemente y la miro a los ojos. Habia cambiado mucho , no solo fisicamente sino que sus ojos reflejaban algo extraño , algo que parecia que a la muchacha le entristecia. Pero la joven no la dejo ver mas , ocultando una sonrisa la muchacha dijo:  
  
"Oh Nene siempre gritona!!! Nunca vas a cambiar!! "dijo la joven.  
  
" Jajaja y vos tampoco mire como esta usted toda grandecita ya no es la niña que tenia antes ahora sos toda una muchachita."  
  
"Si tenes razon. "  
  
"EH! Que es este vestido gris!!! Pareces una pobre muchacha ...el gris opaca, dios! Siempre esos convantos agrios!! Nunca van a cambiar! Siempre tratan de opcar la belleza pero parece que con vos no pudieron" dijo Nene.  
  
"Lady Serena" dijo un muchacho , parecia ser un sierviente.  
  
"si? "  
  
"Lord Landlor la espera en el estudio" dijo el muchacho nunca mirando a Serena. Serena camino por el pasillo, con el joven guiandola hasta parar por la puerta en donde estaba el estudio. Agarro el picaporte y lo empujo hacia abajo. Tenia miedo de entrar ya que adentro estaba su padre ,el hombre que la habia enviado al convento , cruelmente. Abrio la puerta y entro lentamente, cerrandola miro a su padre quien este estaba parado delante de su escritorio.  
  
"Me ha llamado padre? " pregunto Serena.  
  
"Si , Como has crecido hija! Ya te pareces a tu madre , si ella te estuviese viendo diria lo mismo"  
  
"Si "  
  
"Sabes porque has regresado, no? "  
  
"Si , he leido la carta"  
  
"Muy bien , dentro de unos dias el Rei va a venir a visitarnos , espero que te comportes como una dama y no me hagas pasar vergüenza delante de la realeza. Seguramente estos años en el convento te habran enseñado a hacer las cosas correctas y nunca decepcionar a los demas. "  
  
"si"  
  
"Espero que nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste a los 14, si lo volves a hcer en esta semana juro que te repudiare y te desherare" dijo Lord Landlor "Entendiste? "  
  
"Si padre "  
  
"Bueno ahora retirate, no quiero ver mas tu rostro "dijo friamente Lord. Serena se duio vuelta y cerro la puerta. * Porque he vuelto? Para sufrir mas de lo que lo estoy haciando? * Camino por los pasillos llorando , por ella y por el destino que iba a tocarle con el Rei quien ella no conocia y todavia no amaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAh fin del primer capitulo , no se si debo continuarlo ya que es algo nuevo y que se yo. Si quieren que lo continuen manden reviews!!! Y veran mas romance entre Darien y Serena ....y quien sabe de otros personajes. 


	2. capitulo 2

Sentimientos ocultos  
  
Nota de autor: Muchisimas gracias x los reviews!!!! Jeje 12 !!! =) snif snif con eso obviamente que voy a seguir la historia. I wish I were a writer....but well asi es la vida. Well este es el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inglaterra Londres 1684 Mansion Landlor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nene no quiero casarme!!!! No sin antes conocer lo que es el amor! "grito Serena a su amiga Nene. La anciana la escuchaba mientras le ponia el corset. Serena se estaba sosteniendo de la baranda vertical de su cama. Sabia lo que sentia su señorita, era joven e inocente. Todo era bastante nuevo y shockeante para ella, salir del convento y ahora prepararse para la llegada de su nuevo marido. Ademas este futuro marido era el Rey!!!!.  
  
"Mi lady no se preocupe, el destino la esta retando para ver como va a reaccionar. No se preocupe que todo va a salir bien" dijo Nene tratando de convencer a Serena.  
  
" No quiero casarme con un viejo gastado y arrugado!!!" excalmo la muchacha.  
  
"Mi Lady, según dijeron su futuro marido es bastante joven ..." dijo Nene.Serena se dio vuelta sin dejar que Nene termine de arreglarse el corset.  
  
"Igualmente, debe ser un joven feo y estupido" dijo Serena , agarrando partes de su vestido para poder mobilizarse mejor. Camino hasta su tocador en donde agarro su peine.Miro por el espejo a Nene y le hizo un gesto . Nene camino hacia donde la muchacha estaba y le saco de las manos su peine. La anciana la empezo a peinar.  
  
"Mi lady no se tiene que preocupar por esas cosas, cualquier joven de su edad desearia casarse con el Rey, tendria que estar orgullosa de su padre quien fue el que organizo y arreglo todo esto" dijo Nene.  
  
"Jajaja, mi Padre? Agradecer a mi Padre? Por su culpa el ... el que me encerro en ese convento horripilento. Tengo que cancelar esta boda pero como? "dijo Serena.  
  
"Pero mi Lady.." cuestiono Nene pero fue interrumpida por Serena...  
  
"Pero nada Nene, callate por favor y dejame pensar" gruño Serena.  
  
Sentada penso por mucho tiempo.* Que puedo hacer?, algo que espante al Rey.mmmmmmmm * . Mientras pensaba Nene segui peinandola suavemente, se preguntaba si iba a hacer algunas de sus travesuras, las mismas que habia hecho a los 14, si iba a ser eso .Nene tendria que pararla.  
  
"YA SE! " exclamo Serena. Entusiasmada de que le salieran ideas de su cabeza.Todo por su bien, para no casarse con ese Rey seguramente feo y bobo.  
  
"Mi lady por favor piense antes de actuar" suplico Nene , mirando como Serena se levantaba y arreglaba.En unos segundos las muchacha se hizo un rodete en el cual algunos mechones caian de su cabellera dorada. Dulces ojos celestes miraron a Nene, Serena queria de su ayuda.  
  
"Nene podrias acomodarme el corset"  
  
"Si mi Lady". Lentamente Nene arreglo el corset , pensando en que decirle a su joven ama para que no se meta en problemas pero no pudo decir mucho.  
  
"Nene...voy a necesitar de tu ayuda"dijo Serena, dandose vuelta para mirar a su empleada, hizo una cara de puchero, suplicandole que le haga el favor.No queria obligar a Nene a que lo haga preferia que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad.  
  
" Estoy para servirle mi Lady"dijo Nene no queria decepcionar a su joven ama, ya que ella siempre fue bondadosa con ella.  
  
"Oh Nene gracias!!!!"exclamo Serena abrazando a Nene, fuertemente hasta soltarla."Necesito que le digas a algun hombre de la corte que...que no soy virgen"  
  
"MI LADY!!!! NO PUEDO MENTIR!!! " grito Nene.Serena le tapo la boca a Nene.  
  
"Shhhhh Nene ya se que es una mentira y que es malo decirlo pero necesito que lo hagas, si el Rey se entera de que no soy virgen me vera impura y decidira no casarse conmigo , por eso neceito que se lo digas a alguien de la corte"  
  
"Mi lady se lo suplico no sea tan terca, nuestro deber como mujeres es casarnos y procrear, no importa si no nos enamoramos, debemos cumplir nuestra obligacion como mujeres" suplico Nene. Serena se alejo de Nene dirigiendose hacia la puerta, sin darse vuelta dijo:  
  
" Nene , espero que hagas lo que te pedi, y yo creo en el amor.Tengo que conocerlo, tengo que conocer al hombre de mi vida...al hombre que amare con todo mi corazon. Nene, naci para mar no para obedecer ordenes " y cerro la puerta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el castillo Craft  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ya organizaste todo para el viaje, Diamante? " pregunto Darien mirando a su amigo. Quien este estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban cabalgando, alrededor del castillo, por el gigantesco parque. Cinco guardias los seguien para la proteccion del Rey.  
  
" Si mi Rey, en dos dias partiremos, ya tengo todo organizado" dijo Diamante.  
  
'cuanto durara el viaje?"pregunto Darien.  
  
"tres dias hasta llegar a la mansion Landlor, nos hospedariamos por cinco dias y despues volveriamos, con tu futura esposa"Dijo Diamante sonriendole a su Rey. Sabia que le molestaba la idea de casarse y temia que su futura esposa no sea agradable fisicamente. Tambien esperaba que por lo menos sea soportable y no como la mayoria de las nobles que eran engrupidas e histericas.  
  
"Gracias por hacerme acordar "dijo ironicamente Darien. Vieron que un caballo blanco se acercaba hacia ellos, los guardias pusieron mucha antencion y prepararon por si el jinete fuese un intruso. La persona que  
  
cabalgaba vestia un pantalon negro como la camisa que era oscura, llevaba un gorro negro puesto.  
  
"HERMANOOOOOOOO" grito la persona, quien levanto el brazo para saludar a los caballeros. Al acercarse se saco el gorro, mostrando su larga cabellera negra. Sus labios pintados rojos fuerte y ojos marrones penetrantes. Desde la camisa se podia ver la volumidad de sus pechos y sus piernas largas y finas.  
  
"QUE haces VESTIDA asi???? "pregunto Darien, señalando sus pantalones.  
  
" Ah! Esto! Que querias que cabalgue con el vestido? no sabes lo incomodo que es, hermano. Prefiero ponerme pantalones y botas , te molesta eso? "pregunto la joven.  
  
"Si , las damas no deben ponerse pantalones y vos lo sabes muy bien. Si no queres ser castigada, mejor anda a cambiarte " amenazo Darien.  
  
"Que anticuado que sos, esta bien hare lo que me diga mi Rey "dijo la muchacha amargada por ser reprimida por su hermano. Agarro las riendas para dar vuelta a su caballo cuando vio a Diamante al lado de su hermano. * OH* miro al muchacho y se sonrojo.  
  
"Hola Diamante " dijo la joven sonriendole al muchacho. Darien observo determinadamente el cambio facial de su amigo y consejero, al escuchar la voz angelica de su hermana, el joven parecia estar en el paraiso.  
  
"Hola Rei " dijo el muchacho sonrojandose. Rei agarro fuertemente las riendas y golpeo al caballo para irse.  
  
"HA! "grito la muchacha para animar al caballo a correr. Rapidamente el caballo empezo a correr. En pocos segundos Rei y su caballo desaparecieron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el establo, Rei dejo a su caballo blenco, se dirigio hacia su habitacion. Pidio a Lita que la ayudase a cambiar por otro atuendo que conformara a su hermano. Se puso un vestido rojo que hacia contraste con sus aretes rojos transparentes y sus labios.Su melena negra caia por sus hombros y olia bien a perfume.  
  
Camino por los pasillos del castillo . Fue hacia la biblioteca en donde seguramente Diamante estaba.al entrar vio al joven sentado leyendo algun libro desconocido para Rei. Camino lentamente para que el muchacho no la escuche ,hasta llegar a su espalda. Suavemente le suspiro al oido.  
  
"Diamante ....te amo "  
  
Inmadiatamente Diamante se incorporo y dio vuelta mirando sorprendido a la muchacha.Dejo el libro en la mesa y se levanto de la silla.  
  
"Rei, me asustaste! " exclamo Diamante, levantandose para besar a su amada. Se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, sus labios se estrujeron y saboriaron, lenguas jugaron y manos acariciando sus cuerpos. Luego ambos se alejaron pero a pocos centimetros.  
  
"Cuando van a partir?" pregunto preocupada Rei mirando a su amado. Ambos seguian abrazados pero no tan fuerte como antes.  
  
"En dos dias "dijo tristemente Diamante.  
  
"Dos dias...." dijo Rei "espero conocer pronto a mi cuñada...jaja me dijeron que vivio muchos años en un convento!!! La pobre debe ser como una monja, anticuada y aburrida", burlandose d ela muchacha Diamante la miro seriamente a Rei , el no queria escuchar burlas de nadie.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Hay pero es asi.. siempre las mujeres esas son tan pero tan ant..." pero Rei no pudo terminar su oracion. Empezo a caerse al piso y a taner convulsiones. Rei se habia desmayado.  
  
"REI!!! "grito Diamante. La recosto en el piso , abrio su boca y saco su lengua antes de que esta en su estado se trage la lengua, la mayoria de las personas que sufrian lo que estaba sufriendo Rei morian sofocados por esta estupida causa.  
  
Al pasar los minutos, las convulsion desaparecio y Rei desperto.  
  
"Que paso? " pregunto Rei , quien esta se veia tirada en el piso, estaba cansada y agitada , no sabia por que.  
  
" Tuviste otra vez una convulsion" dijo Diamante.  
  
"OH "dijo Rei decepcionada por lo sucedido, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso ya que nuca podia recordarlo. "Parece que nunca se va ir" .  
  
"No digas eso, mañana temprano buscare al mejor doctor de este reino, descubriremos lo que tenes y juro que te traere la solucion"dijo Diamante tratando de calmar a Rei.  
  
"Espero no morirme" dijo secamente Rei  
  
"Nunca, si te moris yo tambien lo hare" dijo Diamante. Al escuchar la declaracion de Diamante Rei empezo a llorar, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Pidiendo a su Dios que ninguno de ellos dos se mueran. * juro que encontrare la cura* dijo Diamante.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welllllllllllll ese fue el final del capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y mas mas mas reviews!!!!! Please!!! Lov ya Shampoooooooooooo 


	3. capitulo 3

Secretos ocultos  
  
Nota de autor: Cuanto tiempo hace q no escribo!!!! Ohohohoho, muchas cosas pasaron en el cual no las quiero contar, paja obviamente. Espero q les guste este exsuberante (jaja) tercer capitulo. ^_^. Perdon x el capitulo 2 , en donde puse "Setimientos ocultos" en vez de "secretos ocultos".  
  
// son pensamientos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"No digas eso, mañana temprano buscare al mejor doctor de este reino, descubriremos lo que tenes y juro que te traere la solucion"dijo Diamante tratando de calmar a Rei.  
  
"Espero no morirme" dijo secamente Rei  
  
"Nunca, si te moris tambien morire" dijo Diamante. Al escuchar la declaracion de Diamante, Rei empezo a llorar, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Pidiendo a su Dios que ninguno de ellos dos se mueran.  
  
juro que encontrare la cura* dijo Diamante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castillo Craft  
  
Todos se estaban preparando para el viaje hacia la mansion Landlor en donde el Rey se encontraria con su futura esposa. Se decia que el viaje podria ser peligroso ya que la situacion social con el pueblo era bastante hostil , si el pueblo viese a su Rey esto provocaria un desastre. Cinco guardias acompañarian al Rey , tambien Diamante y algunos sirvientes que llevarian el equipaje. La organización del viaje era bastante importante ya que la tardarian dos dias hasta llegar a la mansion Landlor. Preparados para partir, Darien vestia de negro y un gorro del mismo color ( obviamente para no ser reconocido), miro a su acompañante , Diamante , su mirada estaba ida y pensativo.  
  
"Un penique por tus pensamientos"dijo el Rey sonriente, mirando a su amigo como volvia a la realidad.Este lo miro graciosamente y dijo  
  
" Solamente estaba pensando en como podriamos evadir al pueblo , para que no nos vean" mintio Diamante. Su mente estaba en su amada Rei, quien preocupado se preguntaba si sin el ,ella estaria bien.  
  
" No creo que nos reconozcan con esta vestimenta"dijo Darien, mirando su ropa oscura.  
  
"Mi señor , no se " dijo Diamante preocupado " la gente tiene buena vista y reconocen facilmente "  
  
" Es verdad pero no creo que es hora de preocuparnos , dejaselo al destino"dijo Darien, subiendose a su caballo , Y Diamante haciendo lo mismo.  
  
"VAMOS! "grito Darien indicandoles que ya era hora de partir.  
  
"ESPEREN!!! "grito una vos femenina, Darien y Diamante se dieron vuelta para ver quien gritaba tan histericamente, era Rei. Quien esta llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de tela.  
  
"Ahora que!"grito Darien "tenemos que partir, que queres?!" malhumorado al verse interrumpido por su hermana menor.  
  
" Ay!! No era para que me grites asi!!! "grito Rei "solamente les traje galletitas hechas por MI para que coman durante el viaje" , dandole la bolsa a Diamante.El muchacho se agacho para tomar la bolsa y en ese instante Rei le murmullo "Cuando pensas decirle a mi hermano lo nuestro?" .  
  
" En este viaje", Diamante tomo la bolsa, y le sonrio, diciendole de una manera que solo Rei lo entendia / no te preocupes , todo va a salir bien/ .  
  
"Chau, que tengan un buen y viaje"dijo Rei , a punto de llorar ya que no queria ver a su amado partir.  
  
"Muchas gracias , Lady Rei"dijo Diamante.Giando a su caballo hacia la salida del castillo.Tranquilo y calmo asi era como se lo veia.  
  
"No te metas en problemas " amenazo Darien mirando a su hermana seriamente.  
  
"Espero que nunca te cases, hermanito" dijo Rei sonriendole./ espero que esa futura esposa que tengas sea una tonta/. "Gracias Rei "dijo Darien ironicamente , partiendo hacia el mismo camino que tomo Diamante.  
  
"CUIDENSE!!!!!!" grito Rei, saltando excitadamente y moviendo sus brazos.Unos segundos mas tarde dejo de hacerlo y miro hacia la puerta del castillo, diciendo tristemente " Diamante " .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al entar, Rei camino lentamente por los pasillos, silvando la cancion que Diamante le habia silvado la noche anterior antes de partir.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"te gusto?" le pregunto Diamante a Rei mirandola ,Quien este le silvo una cancion , romantica y a la misma vez melancolica. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama , abrazados.Mirandose a los ojos. Diamante acaricio el pelo de su amada y a la misma vez oliendolo.  
  
"Que haces?" pregunto Rei, curiosa por ver la reaccion de su hombre, oliendo su pelo.  
  
" Solo quiero olerte, el aroma que tenes....muy rico" dijo Diamante.  
  
"jajaja" rio Rei y ambos se quedaron callados. Inseguros de su futuro . "Bueno creo que ahora nunca me podre casar" dijo Rei para romper el silencio.  
  
"De que hablas?" pregunto Diamante , sin entender lo que le dijo Rei.  
  
"De esto" dijo Rei apuntando hacia adentro de las sabanas, ambos estaban desnudos y habian hecho el amor por primera vez."ya no soy mas virgen, nadie me va a querer como esposa" .  
  
" Oh! "dijo Diamante "pues yo si te quiero, y voy a casarme con vos" .  
  
"te casarias conmigo?" pregunto confusamente Rei  
  
"te amo demasiado para dejarte y verte casada con otro hombre que no sea yo"  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Mientra pensaba en su amado Rei se encontro frente a frente con una persona, rubia de pelo largo y su vestimenta era negra con un sombrero de plumas del mismo color. Su cara maquillada, rouge rojo y ojos celestes. Se miraron mutuamente hasta que la joven le dijo sonriendo  
  
"Rei!!!! " dijo la muchacha rubia abrazando a Rei "cuanto tiempo!!! "  
  
"MINA!!! " dijo Rei gritando y al mismo tiempo devolviendole su abrazo. Ambas amigas caminaron hasta el parque del castillo a sentarse y hablar de todo lo que les habia pasado a ambas.  
  
" asi que Diamante te pidio matrimonio" dijo Mina, tomando la taza de te que estaba servida en la mesa.  
  
"si , el problema es Darien , no se si aceptara " dijo Rei mirando hacia el piso.  
  
"no te preocupes el aceptara y si no lo hace yo lo convencere" dijo Mina giñandole el ojo.  
  
"jajaja que habras pensado Mina!!!"rio Rei  
  
"hablando de este guapo hermano tuyo...donde esta que no me vino a saludar? Ademas al entrar y dejar mi caballo no vi el suyo " dijo Mina mirando hacia Rei.  
  
"Se fue,y ya sabes a donde " dijo Rei  
  
" jajaja tan rapido!!! " rio Mina "que desesperacion por casarse "  
  
" Solo quiere sacarse un problema de encima y tener un heredero" dijo Rei frialmente.  
  
"Dios!!! Con esa monja de Landlor!!! No sabes los rumores que me dijeron sobre ella ! " susurro Mina  
  
"Cuales??? "pregunto entusiasmada Rei por encontrarle un punto debil a su futura cuñada.  
  
" hay muchos por contar con cual queres que empiece?" pregunto Mina riendo.  
  
"Mina deja de poner suspenso y decilas de una buena vez"  
  
"ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN" .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~" Nene? "pregunto Serena buscando por los pasillos de su mansion. / donde se habra metido/. Miro hacia la puerta de la biblioteca , el lugar sagrado e intocable para esta muchahca ya que odiaba estudiar y tambien leer. / bueno este el ultimo lugar que tengo para buscarla/. Al abrir se encontro con su padre sentado en una mesa leyendo un libro. El hombre la miro , perplejo de ver a su hija en una biblioteca.  
  
" Se te ofrece algo Serena?"pregunto el hombre.  
  
"jejeje no padre, solo estaba buscando a...."miro hacia un libro rojo que estaba dentro de la biblioteca, ya que era el primero en ver. "este libro" dijo la muchacha apuntando hacia el mismisimo objeto. Lo agarro y se dio cuenta de que era un libro sobre Aristoteles. / Ay Dios no!/  
  
"Aristoteles?" pregunto su padre mirandola y tambien el libro " bueno ya que era hora que empieces a pensar un poco pero hija esos libros no son para vos" , de eso agarro el libro y lo guardo. "Nosotros los hombres somos los encargados de pensar, ustedes las mujeres de procrear y educar a nuestros hijos"  
  
"perdon padre no quise ofenderlo " dijo Serena mirando hacia el piso / porque entre a esta habitacion?/  
  
"hija tenes que prepararte, mañana viene el Rey , seria recomendable que descanses"  
  
"si padre" dijo Serena , se dirigio hacia la puerta y salio de la habitacion ,aliviada de haber salido y no haberse quedado mas tiempo con su padre.al salir se encontro con Nene.  
  
"ahí estas!"dijo Serena, corriendo hacia la anciana "Nene, ya expandiste el rumor de mi virginidad "susurro la muchacha.  
  
"todavia no , mi niña" dijo Nene. Serena la miro confundida  
  
"por que no? " pregunto la muchacha  
  
"piense en su futuro , su padre la desterraria si se enterara de este mentira y quien sabe lo que le haria el Rey, por favor no haga que diga esa mentira."  
  
"Esta bien Nene, no me ayudes , lo hare sola" dijo arrogantemente Serena, caminando hacia su habitacion.  
  
"Mi niña no se ponga asi! Le advierto que esto la llevara a solo castigarla y severamente" dijo Nene.  
  
"no me importa , yo no me voy a casar si no amo, creo en el amor y eso que estoy haciendo. No me quiero casar con una persona que no conozco ni amo" dijo Serena "asi que Nene, me vas a ayudar? "  
  
"usted sabe que siempre he estado cerca suyo, y lo seguire haciendo " dijo Nene suspirando  
  
"OOOOOH gracias Nene!!!!!!!! "exclamo Serena abrazando fuertemente a su nodriza.  
  
"aah....Mi niña...no puedo...respirar" "Oh perdoname Nene"dijo Serena soltando a la anciana.  
  
"Bueno creo que es hora de descanzar" dijo Nene al ver a Serena bostezar.  
  
"Si ya voy" dijo Serena  
  
/ espero que todo salga bien y no te castiguen,mi niña/ penso Nene  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
Shampoo marea: bueno eso fue todo...  
  
Serena : todo?  
  
Shampoo marea: si todo  
  
Rei : esas miserables 1 106 palabras?  
  
Serena: tan poco?  
  
Shampoo marea: bueno bueno hago lo que puedo / lloriqueando/  
  
Darien: hace mucho que no actualizabas y esto es muy pobre.  
  
Shampoo marea: Ey! No discrimines mis trabajos!!!! Son todos una manga de maleducados!!  
  
Serena: y vos una irresponsable  
  
Shampoo marea: mira quien habla. Me voy , me cansaron !!!!  
  
Ami : y yo cuando aparezco????????  
  
  
  
Gracias x los reviews!!!! Lov ya Shampoo =0) Huelga x fanfiction.net!!! q saco los n-17!!!!! Y ahora q voy a leer???? 


	4. capitulo 4

SECRETOS OCULTOS  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"no me importa , yo no me voy a casar si no amo, creo en el amor y eso que estoy haciendo. No me quiero casar con una persona que no conozco ni amo" dijo Serena "asi que Nene, me vas a ayudar? "  
  
"usted sabe que siempre he estado cerca suyo, y lo seguire haciendo " dijo Nene suspirando  
  
"OOOOOH gracias Nene!!!!!!!! "exclamo Serena abrazando fuertemente a su nodriza.  
  
"aah....Mi niña...no puedo...respirar"  
  
"Oh perdoname Nene"dijo Serena soltando a la anciana.  
  
"Bueno creo que es hora de descanzar" dijo Nene al ver a Serena bostezar.  
  
"Si ya voy" dijo Serena  
  
/ espero que todo salga bien y no te castiguen,mi niña/ penso Nene.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unas horas mas tarde.....  
  
Serena estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre el tronco de un arbol viejo que compartio muchos momentos de su niñez. En el dormia placidamente escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Los pajaros creaban una melodia especial que le recordaba el canto de su madre difunta, la brisa del viento movia su pelo rubio.  
  
Todos los dias Serena desaparecia de la mansion Landlor, salia de su rutina para ver y estar en estos momentos disfrutando de la vida sin que nadie la molestase. Su manera inmadura de ser asustaba mucho a su nodriza Nene quien la cuidaba y vigilaba todo paso de la muchacha.  
  
Serena, recostada en la sombra vio desde lo lejos a una figura conocida para ella, de ropa oscura, su vestido largo volaba por el viento de la tarde. Su pelo blanco y gordura mostaba que nada y nadie menos que la nodriza Nene.  
  
"MI LADYYYYYYY!!!!!!" grito desesperadamente la anciana, casi sin voz al verse corriendo y con su pobre estado fisico que le dificultaba su manera de correr.Alarmada Serena se levanto y camino rapidamente hacia Nene.  
  
"Que pasa Nene?? Porque tanto grito???" pregunto Serena.  
  
"OOOOh valgame Dios, que la virgen este con usted. Vine corriendo lo mas rapido posible pero mis piernas no me dejaron, estoy vieja y me cuesta mucho..." dijo la anciana pero fue interrumpida por la mujercita.  
  
"Nene por favor deja de charlotear y decime lo que paso????" desesperadamente Serena miro fijamente a Nene buscando en su mirada alguna respuasta urgente, para calmar su ansiedad y temores.  
  
"Que la virgen este con usted!!!! MI LADY!!!! " llorique Nene " algo terrible ha pasado, su futuro marido ha llegado!!!!"  
  
" OOOOOh mi tragedia!!! El destino se acerca mas rapido de lo necesario!!!! Que trampas me ha otorgado esta vida???? Que he hecho para merecer esto!!!! " lamento Serena.  
  
"NOOOOOo mi lady!!!! No termine de decirle lo que ha pasado!!!!" exclamo Nene.  
  
"He ha pasado Nene??? Que ha venido mi futuro marido a llevarme al castillo Craft y obligarme a hacerme su esposa!!! Mi vida se esta apagando!!!!"  
  
"MI LADY, POR FAVOR!!! DEJEME TERMINAR!!!!! SUCEDIÓ ALGO TERRIBLE EN EL CAMINO. EL REY FUE EMBOSCADO POR UN GRUPO DE LADRONES CUANDO SE ENCONTRABA A UNOS KILOMETROS DE LA MANSION!!!!! TODOS HAN SIDO HERIDOS GRAVEMENTE!!! "  
  
" oh mi Dios!!! Que terrible!!!!" exclamo Serena " entonces....es Rey morira???"pregunto con una pizca de felicidad al ver una oportunidad de no casarse.  
  
"No lo se , mi lady!! Solo he visto a los soldados y estan heridos. Hay muchos y ya no tenemos manos como para ayudarlos"  
  
"Entonces ire a ayudarlos "dijo Serena llendo hacia la mansion.  
  
"Mi lady no vaya!!!!! Una dama tiene que estar en su habitacion , no ayudando a los soldados" dijo nene preocupada por la futura reaccion del padre de Serena si viese a su hija haciendo cosas incorrectas.  
  
"Por favor Nene, solo voy a ayudar, estoy siendo solidaria. No molestes" Serena levanto parte de su vestido blanco y corrio hacia la mansion, haciendo que Nene no la persiguiera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En una de las habitaciones de la mansion Landlor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien estaba recostado en la cama, herido en el brazo izquierdo y piernas. Le dolia bastante, el dolor aumentaba a cada rato. El muchacho estaba esperando que lo atendieran rapidamente pero cada minuto que pasaba le demostraba iban a tardar. Ahora que se hizo pasar por el consejero del Rey, privilegios como una cama comoda eran omitidos, ya que Diamante tomo su lugar hasta que el Rey se recuperase, nadie sabia acerca de este plan , ni siquiera el dueño de la mansion , el señor Landlor. Por la seguridad del Rey, todos se mantuvieron callados ( los soldados, obvio).  
  
Trato de levanterse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que ambas piernas estban lastimadas y sangrando. Tenian que cambiarle la venda que tenia en ambas y en el brazo izquierdo, ya que la sangre ya fue absorvida.  
  
/ lo que el Rey debe hacer para que no lo maten/ penso ironicamente Darien.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrio y de ella entraron dos personas. Una joven de pelo rubio y otra con sombrero de sirvienta que no se le podia ver su pelo. La rubia vestia un vestido blanco con flores en el torso , o mejor dicho en el corse. La calidad de la tela mostraba un brillo unico, la muchacha era familiar de la mansion Landlor.  
  
Mientras que la otra vestia con sastres, y una tela pobre pero bien mantenida , parecia que en la casa se ocupaban de los siervientes de una manera unica.  
  
Una voz chillona resono en la habitacion  
  
"Lara!!! Tu ocupate de los demas yo atendere a ESTE." Chillo la muchacha.  
  
"Pero mi lady, no es bueno que usted este aca " protesto la sirvienta.  
  
"Me importa poco lo que piensen de mi!!!!! Ahora ve a atender a los demas!!!!" grito la rubia.  
  
"Disculpeme, mi lady" y la muchacha desaparecio de la puerta.  
  
La muchacha rubia se dio vuelta, para atender al muchacho que se encontraba en la cama. En sus manos tenia un plato hondo lleno de agua tibia y en su brazo derecho varias telas blancas.  
  
"Disculpe por la discusión , es que algunas personas no entienden ver a alguien de la casa ayudar a los demas"dijo la joven.  
  
Darien miro fijamente a la joven, asombrado por su belleza. Su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente y sentia un cosquilleo extraño en su estomago.  
  
/ que es esto que estoy sintiendo??/ se pregunto confundido por esta nueva sensacion extraña nunca antes vivida en su vida.  
  
Desde esa distancia podia oler su fragancia, unica de ella. Olia de fresias, y sus ojos celestes cristalinos reflejaban su belleza. Parecia un angel, caido del cielo solo para verlo a el.  
  
/ estare muerto y esto es el cielo???/ se pregunto Darien mirando estuperfacto a al joven.  
  
"Disculpe....Disculpe...DISCULPEEEEEEEEE" aturdido al escuchar a su angel hablar, Darien bajo de su nube y vio que no era un sueño, no esyaba muerto sino que estaba viendo a esa preciosura en carne y hueso.  
  
"S-Si?" pregunto Darien idiotizado.  
  
"por fin me escucha!!! Le estaba hablando hace media hora y no me contestaba!!!! " exclamo la joven " como le decia, ya lo vende nuevamente, pero le recomiendo que no se mueva mucho ya que las lastimaduras de las piernas pueden abrirse y eso le puede doler mucho"dijo la joven mirando por primera vez alos ojos del muchacho.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin hablarse, solo mirandose. Hasta que Darien la agarro de la mano. La joven perpleja lo miro confundida sin entender por que la tomaba.  
  
"Como se llama?? "pregunto suavemente Darien. Su mirada era dulce y eso derritio a la muchacha.  
  
"Serena ....Serena Landlor" Respondio apretando la mano que ambos mantenian juntos. "usted?"  
  
"Serena....lindo nombre. Llameme Darien, solamente Darien" dijo Darien soltando la mano de Serena y lugo acariciandola. Serena se sonrojo por lo dicho.  
  
"MI LADYYYYYYYYYYYYY" grito desde los pesillos de la mansion Nene. Serena escucho desde la puerta los gritosd e la anciana sin ganas de irse pero debia hacerlo.  
  
/Nene/ penso Serena. Se levanto lentamente sin sacar su vista del muchacho.  
  
"Tan rapidamente se va???? " pregunto desilucionado Darien.  
  
"Lamentablemente me tengo que ir, me estan llamando. Pero volvere..." dijo una sonrisa. Despidiendose silenciosamente del muchacho, solo con al vista sin matener ningun contacto fisico solo una caricia en la mano.  
  
"Prometa que volvera" dijo el muchacho con una mirada triste.  
  
"Lo prometo" prometio Serena. Y de eso camino hacia la puerta, cerrandola con ella. Camino unos pocos metros hasta apoyarse con una pared de soporte. Se quedo unos momentos, esperando que su corazon deje de latir tan fuerte, una adremalina corrio extrañamente por su cuerpo solamente al mantener un pequeño contacto fisico con el joven.  
  
/ que me esta pasando?? / se pregunto preocupada / no!!! No puedo sentir esto ahora que me casare!!! Que mi vida y todo cambiara!!! No puedo sentor esto!!! / golpeo la pared y fue hacia su nodriza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la habitacion  
  
Darien Continuaba recostado y sorprendido al descubrir un extraño sentimiento nunca antes vivido. Tambien se sintio ridiculizado al actuar de esa manera extraña frente a la muchacha.  
  
/ que demonios hice recien!!!????/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shampoo m. : ;_; snif snif  
  
Serena : que pasa???  
  
Shampoo m. : me voy de vacaciones , mañana y no vuelvo hasta febrero!!!!.  
  
Todos : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No nos podes hacer esto!! Tenes que continuar.  
  
Shampoo m. : lo hare cuando vuelva!!!! No se quejen!!!  
  
Todos : nos vas a abandonar!!!!  
  
Shampoo m. : nunca!!!!!!  
  
Ami : Y yo cuando aparezco???????????????  
  
Shampoo m. : perdon!!!! En el prox. capitulo.  
  
Ami : de que personaje hare???  
  
Shampoo m. : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.  
  
Que tengan un feliz aÑo nuevo , =) Lov. Shampoo m. 


	5. capitulo 5

SECRETOS OCULTOS  
  
Nota de autor: ya en el capitulo 5.....lo unico q puedo decir es q esta historia va a ser MUY larga, asi q alegrense todos!!!!! Espero q les guste este lindo capitulo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien Continuaba recostado y sorprendido al descubrir un extraño sentimiento nunca antes vivido. Tambien se sintio ridiculizado al actuar de esa manera extraña frente a la muchacha.  
  
/ que demonios hice recien!!!????/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~En la cocina de la mansion  
  
  
  
  
  
La joven estaba sentada en una de las sillas en donde todos los sirvientes comian menos los integrantes de la familia Landlor.Pero durante el dia Serena solia pasearse por estos lugares ya que ella odiaba sentirse diferente a los demas, no soportaba relacionarse con esas jovencitas ricas que lo unico que les importaba era la moda y sus familias.Serena queria ser libre ,no estar sujetada a esta forma de vida que tendra que vivir con el Rey.  
  
Nene estaba pelando algunas manzanas mientras hablaba con Serena,  
  
" Mi niña cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a habitaciones de hombres o soldados, tu deber es estar en tu habitacion o leer algun libro pero no lo que hiciste" dijo Nene.  
  
"OOOOOOh Nene, no hice nada malo, es mas, ayude a ese hombre que no era nada mas ni nadie menos que la mano derecha del Rey" protesto Serena y al mismo tiempo agarro una manzana y un cuchillo , tratando de imitar lo que hacia la anciana.  
  
" Ya lo se pero si se enterase su padre...ni quiero imaginarmelo. Por favor, deje que las sirvientas se encargen"  
  
"No, Nene pensa que es para mi bien lo que estoy haciendo, mmmmm estoy aprendiendo a como curar aun herido, asi que cuando me case podre curar a mi esposo..." dijo Serena sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
" mmm, no le creo, para mi que esta cuidando a ese hombre por otros motivos" dijo Nene mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa a la muchacha. Al ver esto Serena resbalo sus manos de la manzana.  
  
"Como???" pregunto la joven sorprendida. Agachandose y buscando pro debajo de la mesa su manzana perdida.Al mismo tiempo Nene se agacho para continuar su dialogo.  
  
" La conozco muy bien...desde que nacio y se cuando alguien se interesa por otra persona, lo veo en los ojos y veo que los suyos brillan cuando esta cerca del muchacho" dijo Nene murmurando para que ninguna de las sirvientas presentes las escuchase.  
  
"Oh Nene" susurro la muchacha , sentandose en el piso, debajo de la mesa " el me ha hipnotizado, con solo verlo siento una profunda felicidad que nunca habia sentido antes.Su voz, su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro...todo me enloquece y no se que hacer,me voy a casar con el Rey y no con el.No quiero casarme,no sin haberme enamorado."  
  
"Pero mi Lady lo has dicho es de una mujer enamorada" dijo Nene tratando de calmar a la muchacha que estaba a punto de llorrar.  
  
" Estare enamorada pero no puedo casar con el...por eso quiero que mandes una carta al Rey de que no soy virgen, de que soy impura" dijo Serena derramando algunas gotas de sus ojos.  
  
" No por favor, mi Lady pienselo sera castigada si lo hace"  
  
"No me importa, hare hasta lo imposible por no casarme" dijo Serena. " SERENA!!!" grito una voz conocida "donde estas????" . La joven vio unos zapatos dirigirse hacia la mesa.  
  
"Aca Padre" dijo Serena moviendose para salir de la mesa pero antes se golpeo la cabeza con el borde de la mesa "AUCH!!" . grito tocandose la cabeza, por el dolor. Su padre la miraba con desprecio al ver lo torpe y poco femenino que eran sus movimientos.  
  
"Me llamaba???" pregunto Serena.  
  
"Si , quiero que te prepares para la cena ,el Rey se ha recuperado no por completo pero puede moverse. Quiero que estes ahí y no quiero verme vergonzado por algun jueguito tuyo. Haceme el favor de pintarte y arreglarte el cabello que pareces una sirvienta cualquiera" dijo su padre sin sentimiento alguno.  
  
"No se preocupe, lo hare" y con ello el hombre desaparecio de la vista de Serena. La joven se dio vuelta y miro a Nene.  
  
"Nene, mientras estemos cenando quiero que entres a la habitacion del Rey y pongas la carta ( ya sabes de que) " dijo Serena tratando de no mostrar su furia por lo ocurrido recien con su padre.  
  
" UUUUUUh...esta bien" dijo Nene, "ahora si me puede excusar, tengo cosas que hacer" .  
  
" Hace lo que tengas que hacer"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la habitacion de Darien.  
  
  
  
  
  
El joven estaba vestido y preparado para retirarse de la habitacion pero en ese instante la puerta de habrio y de ella entro Serena.  
  
"Oh Señorita queria agradecerle todo lo que hizo toda esta semana, sinceramente se lo agradesco con todo corazon" dijo Darien mostrando su sonrisa.  
  
"Ay cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me me tutees y llames Serena!!! "exclamo la joven sentandose en la cama. Al mismo tiempo Darien se sento a su lado.Se miraron y sus ojos se encontraron pero ninguno de ellos puedo decir alguna palabra hasta que Darien rompio el silencio.  
  
"Que te pasa??? Hoy Te veo distante" dijo Darien.Jugando con los mechones rubios de la joven.  
  
"Es que hoy tengo una cena muy importante, hoy voy a conocer a mi futuro marido.Tu Rey" dijo Serena cortante.  
  
/ Asi que sos vos...../ penso Darien sorprendido al ver a su futura esposa al lado suyo todo este tiempo ayudandolo a recuperarse y enamorandolo.  
  
" Darien...podrias....podrias decirme como es el Rey???" pregunto Serena tomandolo de las manos.  
  
"EEEh...que te puedo decir....es un hombre honrado,fiel, un buen Rey y estoy seguro que te hara feliz" dijo Darien tocandole la mejilla.  
  
"Como me hara feliz si no lo amo?? " penso Serena en voz alta " Oh perdon!!! No me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta, disculpame " , la joven se levanto y trato de irse pero las manos de Darien la detuvieron.  
  
"No te vayas" el joven se levanto y la abrazo, "Lo conozco muy bien y se que lo vas a amar" dijo acariciandole la espalda.  
  
/Pero yo amo a otra persona../ penso Serena.  
  
" Es mejor que te prepares ahora, falta una hora y no quiero que te atrases por mi" dijo Darien besandole la mano y llendose de la habitacion.Dejandola a Serena sola.  
  
/ Como sabe que falta una hora para la cena???/ se pregunto .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una hora despues......  
  
Serena estaba en los pasillos de la mansion mirandose en el espejo, Nene y las sirvientas habian hecho un buen trabajo, Serena tenia un vestido azul marino bastante ajustado, el corset no la dejaba respirar bien. Un rodete sostenia su cabellera rubia y pocos mechones caian en su espalda y rostro.Sus ojos estaban pintados y delineados mientras que sus labios resaltaban por su color rojo fuerte. Un perfume bastante fuerte que era de la difunta madre de la joven. Todos el habian dicho que estaba hermosa, que parecia un angel caido del cielo pero Serena no queria dar esa imagen no enfrente del Rey.  
  
La puerta del dinning room se abrio y de ello, una sirvienta salio y fue directamente hacia la joven.  
  
'Ya puede entrar , mi Lady" extendiendo su mano hacia la habitacion.  
  
" Gracias, Lori" y Serena entro hacia su futuro desconocido.al entrar vio muchas personas sentadas y hablando, la mayoria comia mientras otros dejaron para ver entrar a Serena. La joven camino hasta donde estaba su padre y mientras caminaba miraba los rostros de la mayoria d elos hombres, se preguntaba cual era el Rey. Al llegar a su destino su padre se levanto como todos los invitados, el hombre levanto la copa y la golpeo con una cuchara.  
  
" Bienvenidos al banquete de la familia Landlor, estamos celebrendo por el compromiso de mi hija Serena Tsukino Landlor" apunto hacia la izquierda donde estaba Serena "y el Rey Darien Chiba Craft " apunto hacia el muchacho que estaba a su derecha.  
  
Serena no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, el joven que habia atendido, que se habia enamorado, era el mismisimo Rey. Se sentia aliviada poque sabia que era Darien su Rey pero despues sintio odio por no haberle dicho antes....  
  
Darien levanto su copa e hizo un gesto a Serena y tomo la copa.Serena hizo lo mismo pero sin hacer el gesto solo levento la copa y tomo de una manera bestial.  
  
Durante la cena Serena miraba fijamente a Darien sin probar su comida, tenia bronca y esta era su manera de expresarlo. Pero en ese minuto recordo la carta de Nene...  
  
/ AAAAy no!!!! / penso Serena.  
  
Se levanto lentamente y pidio excusarse diciendo que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Al levantarse Darien la miro y fijo su mitrada hasta que la joven desaparecio d ela habitacion. En ese momento Darien se levanto sin decir una palabra a nadie y fue en direccion , hacia Serena. Todos los invitados e inclusive del padre de Serena se quedaron callados sin entender lo ocurrido, Diamante ( la mano derecha de Darien) trato de convencer al padre de la joven que Darien se retiro porque estaba cansado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la habitacion del Rey  
  
  
  
Serena entro lentamente buscando por todas partes la carta de Nene, al llegar a la mesita de luz del joven vio un porta-retrato en donde habia una pareja , los reyes difuntos y dos niños. Uno era Darien y la otra era una joven de pelo oscuro, bastante bonita. Serena sigio buscando hasta encontrar la carta en la cama.  
  
/ aaaaay como no me fije en la cama!!!/ penso Serena.  
  
Pero en el momento que agarro la carta escucho una voz detrás suyo.....  
  
"Que estas haciendo Serena????"  
  
Era Darien.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena : aaaaaah me descubrieron!!!!  
  
Darien: te lo mereces!!! Por hacerte la rebelde!!!!!  
  
Serena : Please Shampoo no hagas que me castiguen!!!  
  
Shampoo m. : jajajajaja jodete!!!  
  
Darien: cual va a ser tu prx fic que actualizaras???.  
  
Shampoo m. : hice Ta Te Ti y me salio Rebelde sin causa.  
  
Serena: y para cuando???  
  
Shampoo m. : pronto.  
  
Ami : y yo cuando aparezco?????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shampoo m. : pronto.  
  
  
  
Esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, please manden reviews!!!! Es lo unico que em natiene escribiendo.... 


	6. Aviso

Pido mil disculpas, hace 2 meses q no actualizo, pero la facu y otras cosas mas de mi vida me hacen bastante imposible actualizarlo rapido.

Voy a tratar de hacerlo este fin de semana y si no lo puedo lo hare el proximo (depende si tengo q hacer trabajos practicos).

Muchisimas gracias x los reviews, y voy a responder algunas preguntas q me hicieron:

No creo q sea posible cambiar el castellano a neutro, en mi pais hablo de esta manera lo q si voy a tratar de hacer es de hacerlo mas simple sobre todo en el dialecto.

Quieren q haya mas accion ( en el sentido sexual? ) entre darien y Serena? En rebelde? ustedes decidan...

Shampoo Marea


End file.
